


Chance Encounter

by Torchlight



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deadpool is mentioned, First Meetings, M/M, this is before Scott becomes Ant-Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchlight/pseuds/Torchlight
Summary: Working at Baskin Robbins isn't all that bad, Scott reasons.





	Chance Encounter

Working for Baskin Robbins wasn't exactly where Scott had hoped to end up in life - but it was a mercy that he took glady after finishing his sentence. And hey, it's honest money - money that'll help him see his daughter.  
  
It wasn't a terrible job; it was just dull.   
  
But here he was, working the closing shift and not having seen a customer in over half hour. Odd, he barely registered, but not as odd as the last customer he'd seen. A man dressed in red and black spandex from head-to-toe, who babbled at Scott for a near twenty minuets about nothing in particular before ordering.  
  
Scott was still trying to figure out whether that guy was an elaborate prank on Luis' behalf. Or maybe the guy was a new super hero in town? _No, that definetly wasn't Spider-man!_ But his thoughts were cut off by someone walking into the shop.  
  
"Hi, welcome to Baskin Robbi-" he stumbled on his words when he came eye to eye with the man on the otherside of counter.  
  
The man was tall, like really tall, muscular and with the most chisled jaw-line Scott had ever layed eyes on. His face had a smattering of scars that made Scott wonder, but his eyes captured his attention the most - eyes that were looking at him increasing concern because _seriously Lang, get a grip_ , he chided himself mentally.  
  
He pulled himself back together, "Sorry, long day, what can I get you?" He smiled.  
  
"No I - you're Scott Lang I take it? Ant-Man?" The man looks to him.  
  
Scott looked it him, confused, "ugh, yes to Scott - I'm Scott.." he stammered, "Not sure what an 'Ant-man' is though?"  
  
Now it was the mans turn to look flustered, "too early" he muttered under his breath, "Forget it, was just curious, I really came to ask you if you'd seen this guy today..."   
  
The man showed him a picture on his phone of the masked-clad prattler from earlier,  
  
"Oh yes, he was here just half hour ago, couldn't tell you where he's gone though..." Scott answered.  
  
"I doubt even he knows, but he's in the vicinity and thats a start" the man huffed, but then he made eye contact and grinned and Scott's heart quickend at the sight, "My names Nathan by the way"  
  
Nathan held out his hand and Scott took it, his grip was strong but not restrictive and good lord Scott it must have been a long day because _you cannot be getting flustered over a hand shake._  
  
And to make matters worse Nathan seemed to notice; if that ever growing smirk was anything to go by.  
  
Nathan reached forward and plucked the pen attatched to Scotts apron, causing Scott to flinch in suprise with no small amount of embarrassment, "can I borrow this?"  
  
He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and wrote something down before handing it back to Scott along with the pen.  
  
"Call me if you see that bumbling fool around again. His name is Wade, otherwise known as Deadpool". He smirked, "or if you just fancy talking"  
  
"I - I, yea sure, of course, totally" stop it, he mentally chidded himself, although all brain functions had abandoned him by now. He smiled like teenage girl as Nathan made for the door,  
  
"I'll see you around, Scott" and with one last look he was gone.  
  
He sighed wistfully, _yea, todays been a long day._

**Author's Note:**

> Do give me your honest opinion on this fic/pairing. My only explanation for this is that I started shipping Wade Wilson/Scott Lang, because lets be honest, they'd get along like a house on fire. And its been a slippery slope from there. 
> 
> This was partly inspired by that scene in Civil War, with Captain America.


End file.
